


Dimeshipping short

by MonkeyLi



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: Just a quick sappy Dimeshipping drabble I had to think of while re-reading Carl Barks "Only a poor old man"
Relationships: Dimeshipping, Scrooge McDuck & Magica De Spell, Scrooge McDuck/Magica de Spell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	Dimeshipping short

Magica sat sulking on a money bag in the vault of Scrooge McDuck's money bin. "Why can't I swim in it?" She demanded to know. "You make it look so easy...".   
She laid her hand upon the coins that Scrooge had collected over the course of his life. To her, it almost felt like solid ground. 

Scrooge emerged beside her from the money in which he had been jumping around like a seal in water before. He sat down beside her, smiling indulgently. Playfully, he nudged her with his shoulder.   
"As far as I know I am the only one who can do this. I can tell you it took a long time and a lot of practice before I managed it. Otherwise it is dangerous. That's how I once managed to take out the whole Beagle Boy gang!"

Now he looked at her and stroked her cheek tenderly. "And I certainly don't want you to get hurt..." 

Immediately she closed her eyes and cuddled in the touch but her pout remained.

Scrooge sighed. "Is there not a spell that will enable you? Wouldn't be the first time you liquefied my money." He laughed a little as he recalled their many battles against each other. She frowned at him. "This is not the same..."

She leaned against him and immediately he put his arm around her.

Magica stroked his chest with her hand and played with the button of his jacket. "You can do it without magic..." Tenderly, she rubbed her head under his chin, and there was a content sigh from Scrooge as he pulled her closer.

"It is something that you enjoy so much, that in some ways even defines you... I want to be able to share it with you without cheating..."  
Scrooge's cheeks turned red at her words. It was the first time anyone actually took his strange hobby seriously. "Are you really willing to learn, no matter how much effort it takes?" Magica grabbed his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Have I ever shied away from hard work? I want to understand you better, I want to share your joy!" She smiled softly and bent over to kiss him tenderly. For a moment they both sank into this wonderful feeling. Then Magica parted with a mischievous grin.   
"Isn't that the same reason you want to learn everything about magic and to make simple potions even if you don’t carry magic in you?"

His cheeks turned even redder. "Of course...Magic is such an important part of you that is still stranger to me... I'm just not used to anyone taking such an interest in me." Embarrassed, he turned his head away, but Magica held him back with one hand on his cheek.

"You'll have to get used to it, Scrooge McDuck. For I love you..." 

His heart still leapt when he heard those words. It was still like a wonderful dream. He kissed her again and then slipped backwards into the coins. Pulling Magica gently with him so that she rested on his chest. He dived so deep that the coins washed around Magica's body without hurting her. A first, slow getting used to the feeling she needed for that.

She chuckled like a young girl, and Scrooge knew what happiness meant. Full of trust, she looked at him as he led her carefully through the coins.   
No one had ever seen him smile so gently, and that side of him would for ever be reserved for the woman in his arms.

"I love you, Magica McDuck..."


End file.
